The Vortex Chronicles: Remember the Past
by NegatortheBalance
Summary: Set after PJO, no HoO. After Annabeth's untimely death at the hands of Kronos, Perseus is broken. When Chaos, the "first being"(HA!), asked him to join her army, he shrugs, thinking he's got nothing to lose.But is he falling for her? Who was he? Percy/Chaos, Nico/Thalia. Previously Perseus the Guardian Angel of Chaos. Rated T for language and themes. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Angel

Third Point of View

Percy ran. He ran and he ran. Annabeth was dead; he had no reason to live anymore. And for some unknown reason he was growing wings too.

"Flashback"

"Foolish girl! I'll at least take you down with me!" and with that, Kronos stabbed Annabeth through the heart, then slumped and died.

"_Flashback End"_

Suddenly, a strange man appeared in front of him. He had raven-black hair and brownish skin. His face seemed almost haunted, but the worst parts were his eyes. They were darker than night and filled with grief.

Perseus Point of View

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice wobbling. I was very, very frightened of this man. He seemed to exude an aura of death and all things unholy, and he looked like he could reach into your soul and devour it.

"I am sorry, I believe we haven't met," he proclaimed. " I am Negator, the Balance, **Author's Note: I posted myself into the story, yes. **And I look depraved and sad and truly evil because there are too many sane, happy and good out there right now."

"Well, not me," I sobbed, "My Wise Girl is gone." And I kept sobbing and sobbing.

"Stop crying!" he snapped. " I came to see the Hero of Olympus, not a crying, almost-on-the-point-of-breakdown person! Anyways, I have something very important to tell you, which I figured out just yesterday. You are the reincarnation of my son, Vortex. Vortex the Guardian."

Wait a minute. Whoa Whoa Whoa back up a bit there.

I'm the son of this guy?

_**I**_'m the son of this guy?

I'm the _**son **_of this guy?

I'm the son of _**this guy?**_

"Yes you are, now stop thinking 'I'm the son of this guy?' in a loop! It's not really _**that**_ surprising." And I admit, it wasn't. When you take down Kronos and Hyperion, it's not. "You are beginning to remember shreds of your life. How I was the first being, but I longed for company, so I made you. And Then I made Chaos and Order, your siblings.** Author's Note: The Order concept is kind of overused, but not that much. **How Chaos and Order fought, and they created the universe. How Order and Chaos were at a standstill, but you transferred your life force into her and thus she defeated him. And how you have being going through rebirth each time, in order to find the answer to your question: Why did he do it?"

"_Flashback"_

An image of black wings, and sea-green eyes. An image of two warring people, a girl and a boy, and an aloft angel above the girl's head. The girl had raven-black hair and dark black eyes, and the boy had blindingly bright white hair and depraved white eyes. An image of the angel funneling energy into the girl, then collapsing. An image of the boy winking out of existence. An image of the girl running to the angel and weeping. An image of the girl, creating the worlds, and an image of the girl creating the Primordials.

"_Flashback End"_

So I'm actually the Almighty Vortex, the second-most powerful being in existence? Wow. Just Wow. Alright.

"Anyways, Chaos will be coming to ask you to be part of her army. You must accept." Ok. Alright. I'm fine with that. I have no real reason to live anyway.

Negator disappeared, and then I walked further into the forest. A woman appeared. I assumed this was Chaos. She had raven-black hair and dark black eyes.

"Hello. I am Chaos, creator of the universe and the first being. **Author's Note: Oh how wrong she is. **I have come to recruit you into the Chaotic Nation. We are the guardians of the universe. If you accept, you will be partially immortal, as in you will never age, but you can die in battle."

"Ok. That's fine with me."

Chaos teleported the two onto the home planet of the Chaotic Nation, Beta Centauri. **Author's Note: Since Alpha Centauri's a star.** She told him, " You have great talent. I believe you should be the commander of your own unit. Go forth and recruit some people."

**Alright. If anyone wants to put in an Original Character the format is this:**

**Name:**

**Age: (optional)**

**Race: (human, demigod, demititan, god, titan, etc.)**

**Godly Parent: (If Demigod or Demititan)**

**Powers: **

**Bio:**

**What you want Vortex/Perseus to save them from: (optional)**

**REVIEW! Every time you do, it gives this author just a little more inspiration to write. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's Me, Negator The Balance here. I forgot to put a disclaimer last time. Anyway, there'll be 2 more chapters like this, each featuring an OC from reviews and one of my own OCs. Now Vortex, say the disclaimer.**

**Vortex: I don't want to.**

**Me: What did you say you arrogant prick!**

**Vortex: I hate being your son. I really should have killed myself after Annabeth's death.**

**Me: Well too bad. You're not Percy, you're Vortex now. Now shut up and say the damned disclaimer!**

**Vortex: … **

**Me: Well?**

**Vortex: You kind of told me to shut up.**

**Me: Just say the disclaimer or I'll make Order kill you right now!**

**Vortex: Fine. (pouting) NegatortheBalance doesn't own any part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, though he wishes he did. All characters that no one else recognizes from anywhere are his own. **

**Me: There we go. Now, time to respond to reviews!**

**PjandLGequalsLove: At least it's a unique character, though I'll change the name a bit. And thanks. **

**ericavaldez889: Another fire wielder? Anyways Tymara "Ty" Graves belongs to you, though I'll use her in this story.**

**WhiteEagle1985: Thanks and I hope you decide to continue reading this story.**

Chapter Two: Recruiting Part One

Vortex/Percy Point of View

I have got to think of another name for myself. I'm not Percy, he died when Annabeth did. I'm not Vortex, he died saving Chaos. Hmm. Perhaps… something angel – like or maybe… Something dark. My feathers are black. Hmm. Erebus faded away a long time ago. I believe I should take his name, as I think I remember being him.

"Flashback"

"Erebus, don't go! Don't go!"

"Nyx. You know I cannot match up to Order in power. That blast most definitely will fade me. It was worth it" – here he paused and coughed up golden blood – "It was worth it to save you." **Author's Note: Don't you love sappy romance sacrifice scenes like this? (Laughs) Just joking! But I love the name, so I had to kill him, and since it happened when he was Vortex, it can make a pattern. Anyone else notice the foreshadowing? Oops, did I give something away?**

"Flashback End"

Back then I did not remember being Vortex. Yes, Erebus is perfect. Hmm. I sense a powerful fire wielder – is it just me or does that remind me of someone? – no, I don't think so. **Author's Note: Percy/Vortex/Erebus has a bit of short-term memory in this. **Anyway – wait, how'd I sense that? Oh well, I don't really care. I found her! But, she's being attacked by a twelve-foot Cyclops. And she's losing. Alright, seems I gotta help out.

Tymara Graves Point of View (she's the new recruit)

Oh crap. How am I supposed to kill this thing! Now I understand why Chiron said to never venture out of camp alone. I can't KILL IT WITH FIRE! **Author's Note: Sorry but I just couldn't help myself. Anyone get the joke?** And I can't pound it to death with a hammer.

Suddenly, a man drops out of the sky. I gasp, seeing his majestic black wings. This man must be an angel! Maybe he's my guardian angel? **Author's Note: He's a guardian angel but not **_**your **_**guardian angel.** He quickly makes mincemeat out of the Cyclops with a celestial bronze sword.

"Are you my guardian angel? Eeep!"

"Most definitely not. I am Erebus, Commander of the Seventh Squad of the Chaotic Nation. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes yes YES! I'm Tymara Graves, 17, but you can call me Ty. I'm a fire wielder!" **Author's Note: She's as ADHD as Leo.**

There seems to be an incredible buildup of shadows around me and I suddenly see myself in a lounge.

"Rest there until I return."

Vortex/Percy/Erebus Point of View

Ok. That Ty girl has a bit hyper, but I'll take what I can get. Now I need to find another one. Preferably someone who doesn't give me déjà vu. **Author's Note: Can you guys (and gals) please make unique chars? That one was kind of a Leo ripoff, but whatever. **Hmm. I'll need a medic, and an archer, so one of Apollo's kids. Or maybe one of Helios' kids. Hmm… I sense one right down there. **Author's Note: You are not restricted to still – living gods or titans for parentage. And yes, you can have them have extra powers as long as it's explained, by being blessed by god so – and – so or something like that. **

Toxotis Sol Midiki Point of View (another new recruit)

**Author's Note: His name is the greek pronounciation for Archer Sun Medic. **Oh great. Why do I _have_ to get chased by a pack of basilisks? I have no way of shooting them to death easily, since they're so small. I hate basilisks. Then somehow, even though it's extremely far inland, a wave of water blasts the basilisks away. What just happened? This isn't the ocean!

"No, it is not." Is someone talking in my head? I open my eyes and see a winged man. He looks about six and a half feet tall. **Author's Note: He would probably grow taller with the wings. **"Shoot down the basilisks, I have frozen them." I easily shoot them since they have stopped moving.

"Who are you?"

"I am Erebus, Commander of the Seventh Squad of the Chaotic Nation. Would you like to join us?"

"Because you saved my butt, yes! I'm Toxotis Sol Midiki, but you can call me Sol."

The waves build up around me, transforming me into mist and sending me to a new home.

**So. Did you like that? I may change names of any OC's but still. Send in the OC's! Only one recruit spot left! Format is this:**

**Name:**

**Age: (optional)**

**Race: (human, demigod, demititan, god, titan, etc.)**

**Godly Parent: (If Demigod or Demititan)**

**Powers:**

**Bio:**

**What you want Vortex/Perseus to save them from: (optional)**

**And make sure to REVIEW! I might even choose different recruits for those recruit spots, not just first come first serve if I get at least two more! And though I was taught to see in the dark, I cannot see without a bit of light. Bring me some light by REVIEWING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! It's me, Negator the Balance here with your new chapter. Now, I'll have Sol say the disclaimer.**

**Me: Sol, say the disclaimer.**

**Sol: No. And what disclaimer? _Shoots at a target with Negator's image on it._**

**Me: Hmm… _Paints a target with Sol's image on it _**

**Sol: _Shoots at Negator_**

**Me: _Grabs the arrow and throws it at Sol_**

**Sol: _Dodges the arrow _Only Master Erebus can order me around!**

**Me: I'll destroy the target with a picture of you on it if you don't say the disclaimer!**

**Sol: Fine.**

**Me: _Explodes the target with Sol's picture on it_**

**Sol: _Cries like a baby_**

**Me: Vortex, I order you to order Sol to say the disclaimer!**

**Vortex: Er … yeah … you kind of … how can I best say this? … Put him in a state of mental breakdown.**

**Me: I don't really care.**

**Vortex: No.**

**Me: I'm going to write you out of the story … _has a menacing grin_**

**Vortex: No, Please! Anything but that!**

**Me: Then order him to say the disclaimer.**

**Vortex. Fine. Sol, say the disclaimer.**

**Sol: I only take orders from Master Erebus! I don't take orders from you!**

**Vortex: Sol, I am Master Erebus.**

**Sol: No you're not! It can't be true! **

**Vortex: Yes I am, NOW SAY THE DISCLAIMER OR FACE MY WRATH!**

**Sol: _Whimpers in fear _Fine. NegatortheBalance doesn't own any part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series, though he wishes he did. All Original Characters attributed to other people are theirs. All other things Rick Riordan doesn't recognize from his series are Negator's.**

**Me: Good job. Now, time to answer reviews!**

**ericavaldez889: :P**

**PjandLGequalsLove: I'm not using her in the force.**

**Turtle Tail(Guest): A bit too vague.**

**WhiteEagle1985: Thank you.**

** : That kind of god is a bit overdone in my opinion.**

**violleet: Er … not that unusual**

**Freckle-el-Gecko: I'll probably use her later, but not now. At least she's interesting.**

**Whoa it's fandoms: A legacy who's a demititan? Interesting. I'll put Avalon in this chapter.**

**Guest(Guest): I'll include Axel in this one. Hmm … I've got two legacy – demititans now.**

**Lioness Deity(Guest): I don't cross mythologies, and the Egyptian gods don't really have demigods.**

**Stupid cow(Guest): Sorry but I feel overflowing with stuff I have to explain.**

**With that done, let's start the chapter! **

Chapter 3: Recruiting Part Two

Erebus Point of View

What in the world! Did Kronos just rise again, but in this area? Come on, he only died two days ago! I hate titans. Oh well, I guess I'll have to kill him.

Avalon Perez Point of View

Oh great. I just have to attract the Hydra. My mother said it's because I have god and titan descent before she died. It's all my fault …

"_Flashback"_

"Run, Avi! It's the Hydra!"

"Mother, I won't leave you!"

"I'm a legacy of Zeus! I can handle myself! It's attracted because of your combined scent as a Demititan of Kronos and Legacy of Zeus!"

She threw me a scythe, and then I ran. I looked back to see the Hydra feeding on her corpse before continuing onward.

"_Flashback End"_

I hate Kronos for leaving us to fend for ourselves. Oh gods. The Hydra caught up. "HELP!"

Erebus Point of View

The scream of a girl splits the air. Wait a minute… If that's not Kronos, then who is it? The only explanation is … Kronos had a daughter? No matter who her parent is, she doesn't deserve to die. I charge in, ready for battle.

Hydra Point of View (Bet you didn't see that coming!)

I'm hungry. I've been stalking this girl for two days. Now I can finally taste demititan flesh. I charge forward, but then out of nowhere, a winged man appears. It seems he's a demiprimordial? Excellent. Yummy! WHAT THE? He's building an orb of dark flame? I back off, but he launches it, and my last thought is: I'm dead.

Avalon Point of View

Phew! That weird winged guy saved me! Yay! "Thank you Mr. uh … uh …"

"Erebus. Erebus, Commander of the Seventh Squad of the Chaotic Nation."

"Ok. Thank you Mr. Erebus! I'm Avalon, Daughter of Kronos and Legacy of Zeus, but you can call me Avi. And can I join this 'Seventh Squad of the Chaotic Nation'?"

"Yes. Yes you can. And it's no trouble at all, but please, call me Erebus."

There's a sudden flash of light, and I'm in a room with two doors and with two other people, one with fire on her hands and one toying with a bow. As I watch, a third door appears and on it words appear: Avi's Bedroom.

Erebus Point of View

I think I want to recruit one more for today, but there's a primordial around here, so I'll say hello to her first.

I fly down, and I see Nyx.

"Nyx. Why are you here?"

" I do not like you taking my husband's name. However, my son, little Skotádi Dóry Nýchta's **Author's Note: Darkness Spear Night in Greek **father has died, leaving him alone, and he's only seven, so I'm asking you to take him in, because of the Ancient Laws of Chaos."

As she said this, a seven–year–old boy peeked out from behind her.

"Alright, but he will have to be trained."

"Certainly." And she and the boy flashed out, probably to my headquarters.

Well that was interesting.

**So. The main recruiting is almost over. Next thing you know, they'll be training! Finally! The next chapter update should be two days from now. Anyway, I won't ask for OC's now, but they're still welcome! And also: My electricity's running low! Give me a spark by reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! It's me again, NegatortheBalance, bringing you the latest chapter. But first, I have to force someone into saying the disclaimer.**

**Me: Hydra!**

**Hydra: I WANT TO EAT DEMITITAN AND DEMIPRIMORDIAL!**

**Me: Err … then say the disclaimer.**

**Hydra: SHOW ME THE DEMITITAN AND DEMIPRIMORDIAL!**

**Me: I'm not sure there even are demiprimordials, but here's your demititan. AVI!**

**Avi: What? _Rushes there _The Hydra! AHHH! _Runs for her life_**

**Me: Now say the disclaimer Hydra.**

**Hydra: _Chases after Avi_**

**Me: _Uses a flaming sword to destroy one of the hydra's heads_**

**Hydra: I want demiprimordial!**

**Me: Say the disclaimer! And Vortex is a primordial!**

**Hydra: _thinking _No!**

**Me: _Destroys another hydra head_**

**Hydra: NEVER WILL I SUBMIT!**

**Me: _Destroys another hydra head_**

**Hydra: YOU WILL NOT BRING ME DOWN!**

**Me: _Writes hydra out of the story_**

**Me: _Writes up a new obedient hydra_**

**New "Hydra" (Blackjack in a hydra costume): You want me to say the disclaimer? You got it boss! NegatortheBalance doesn't own any part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, though he wishes he did. All characters attributed to others are theirs. All other things that Rick Riordan doesn't recognize belong to Negator.**

**Me: Time to answer reviews!**

** ' : Hahaha indeed. And that's a god, if the parents are both gods.**

**WhiteEagle1985: Really?**

Chapter 4: Recruiting Part 4

Erebus Point of View

Phew! I just need to recruit two more people and then my squad's officially a squad. Let's see … I have a fire manipulator wielding a hammer, a light manipulator who's an archer and a medic, a time manipulator who inherited some energy manipulation with a scythe, a shadow manipulator who's a spearman, I'm a water and shadow manipulator and a swordsman, so perhaps knives or axes with summoning some helpers, because Skotadi will have a while before he can do that. Or calling in some backup from the sky would work.

Well what a coincidence. We have a son of Asteria and a legacy of Deimos around here. Fear powers will be useful, and Falling Stars, or Meteors, raining down on our opponent will be like artillery.

Axel Jones Point of View

Great. Just great. Just when I leave my half – sister Hecate's protection, Author's Note: He's a son of Asteria. Hecate is the daughter of Asteria the Titan of Nocturnal Oracles and Falling Stars, and Perses the Titan of Destruction. I get attacked by what seems to be a cross between a pit scorpion and a Lydian Drakon, which I think I'll call a Lydian Scorpakon.

I hate Scorpakons.

Erebus Point of View

Ok, he's definitely being chased by that _thing _there. What is that? Well, I'd better take it out.

Mouse Point of View (You definitely didn't see that coming!)

Eeep! The big – monster – thingy is going to crush my den! Oooh! The strange – winged – twoleg is beating it up! Go strange – winged – twoleg! Yay! The big – monster – thingy is dead! Yay! Oh no! The big – monster – thingy is rolling over my den!

Omnipotent (me) Point of View

The mouse was subsequently crushed. He died almost instantly. Today we grieve the loss of a very important mouse – The randomness mouse.

Erebus Point of View

_**Warning: The following section contains a broken fourth wall. Please skip it because it may cause insane laughing and kill you.**_

_I'm going to break the fourth wall! You were warned!_

Why was the battle told in the point of view of a mouse?

_You were warned._

Anyways, ignoring the mouse, we'll get back on track.

_**Mechanic Report: The fourth wall has been fixed. The characters will have a thought about mice, but it will soon dissipate.**_

Why am I thinking about a mouse? Oh well.

"I am Erebus, commander of the Seventh Squad of the Chaotic Nation. Would you like to join my squad umm … umm … what's – your – name?"

"My name's Axel Jones! I'm an immortal demigod 100+ years old! I accept!"

"Alright Mr. Axel Jones – can I call you Axe? – Welcome to the Seventh Squad." I then proceed to teleport him to out headquarters.

All right. Perhaps someone who can manipulate the earth, so a Hades or even a Gaea. So time to – whoa, Gaea's here now? Author's Note: She's not evil in this story. Remember, no HoO. Well that was convenient. I fly down to speak to her, and doesn't this give anyone else déjà vu?

"Erebus. I know you are recruiting for your own squad, and I must say, since you defeated Kronos who killed my husband, I decided to help you out a bit. Planí̱ti̱s Gi̱ Máchi̱-Tsekoúri (Planet Earth Battle-Axe) is 11 years old, and he needs training. Will you take him in?"

"Certainly, Lady Gaea."

"Thank you, Erebus."

Huh, so demiprimordials do exist? Interesting. Oh no – I'm running out of food! Donate me a dollar to buy food by REVIEWING! Decrease the cost of food by 2% by favoriting or following! I might even give you a virtual cookie! (::) And the best part of all is that it's all FREE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! It's me again, NegatortheBalance, implanting another chapter into your brain. But first: The disclaimer!**

**Me: Randomness Mouse!**

**RM: Squeak? (What?)**

**Me: Randomness Mouse, squeak the disclaimer.**

**RM: SQUEAK SQUEAK! (NegatortheBalance doesn't own any part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, though he wishes he did. All OC's attributed to other people are property of those other people. All other things that Rick Riordan doesn't recognize belong to Negator.**

**Me: Good mouse. Now, time to answer reviews!**

**Lioness Deity (Guest): No they can't.**

**Guest (Guest): I already did.**

**lo (Guest): Perhaps I should also break the fifth wall of time?**

**Who knows (Guest): I did that on this one.**

**WhiteEagle1985: Daughter of Atlas? Well, the beginning squad recruiting is closed, but I can probably squeeze in her as part of the people that go to find Percy.**

Chapter 5: Let's Train!

Erebus Point of View

I shadow travel back to Beta Centauri. Once there, a messenger arrives.

"Sir, Lady Chaos wishes to speak to you."

"Certainly. I'll be there."

I look around, and see 8 doors. Then, a trapdoor appears, with the words "Erebus' Room and Armory" on it. I open the trapdoor and walk down a flight of stairs to see two doors. One says "Erebus' Room" and the other says "Armory". I open the door to my room, and I see an empty room that immediately flashes and changes to a black with ocean blue wave patterns, with a black – colored waterbed and a desk with a laptop, a modified I – Pad, and a phone. I open the door to the Armory, and I see a room filled with every kind of weapon you could even want, plus magical armors, shields, and ammunition sacks.

I then proceed to shadow travel to the Throne Room, and I see Lady Chaos and twelve other Primordials there, which were the following: Aether and Hemera, Chronos and Ananke, Hydros and Thalassa, Ouranos and Gaea, Nyx, Phanes, Eros, and Tartarus. Lady Chaos began to speak. Author's Note: All paired Primordials are married to the other Primordial of their pair.

"Erebus. We are the Primordial Council. You have accumulated seven members for your squad. Now you must train. But first, some of the council will give you their blessing." Wow … she's really pretty … no wait what am I thinking! She's your boss (for now)! I'm pretty sure it's Dad's fault. ARG!

Lady Chaos gave me a slight power over creation, Nyx gave me extra control over shadows, Hydros and Thalassa gave me extra control over water, Aether and Hemera gave me extra control over light, Chronos and Ananke gave me the power to see ten years into a person's past, and Ouranos and Gaea gave me extra power over storms and earthquakes.

Yeah … I'm pretty certain that Phanes, Eros, and Tartarus just had nothing useful.

Anyways, time to train! I shadow travel to the training arena. Then Negator appeared, smiling mischievously.

"Son, I heard you say your infatuation with your sister is my fault. The truth is, it's not. I can't influence you! You're the only person who might even be able to defeat me if you wanted to! Anyways, I have a gift for you." He handed me a sword. "Its name is Apeiro Lepída, or Infinity Blade. Touch Riptide to it." I did, and the two swords merged into one. "This sword is forged of Planetary Diamond, a substance able to kill anything. It can't be destroyed, it now can be used to channel and fuse multiple powers, an effect of Riptide, and it can replicate itself if you think about it. It can blast shards of Planetary Diamond, and it will always return to you. It can also take the form of any non – technological weapon, armor, or a shield. It's basically a whole armory. I have also unlocked every one of your powers, which are basically anything you can think of."

Oh gods this is awesome! I draw my squad to me. "I want you, to all fight me. No powers."

"But we'll overwhelm you!"

"No you won't." I take out Apeiro and replicate it thrice, then change two of the copies into armor and a shield, which I sling on my back.

Back in the throne room …

Chaos Point of View

I'm not sure if we should have given him all of those blessings. The aura of power there was as strong as a minor primordial. Oh well. That's not really a problem. The real problem is that Order, my twin brother, is rising, and I'll need to be at least twice as strong as he was back then when we first fought. There's only one person that can help me here: Vortex, my brother and love, though I think he doesn't know that. He was the only other first being, but he died and dissolved into stars when he gave me his life force so I could beat Order so the only question now is: Where is he?

At Camp Half – Blood …

Chiron Point of View

It's been five days since Percy disappeared after Annabeth died in the last seconds of the Second Titan War. We're sending out a task force to find him. Zeus is picking the members.

"Volunteers?"

Well that was interesting. A bit of Perchaos starting, (remember, Vortex is Percy) and I'll take four OC's for the task force. There'll also be two canon characters in the task force. First one to guess correctly gets a cookie! (::) Format is this:

Name:

Species: (demigod, demititan)

Immortal Parent: (Greek)

Weapon: (sword, axe, spear, etc)

Powers:

Bio:

I'm freezing! I have a lighter, so give me a log by REVIEWING! Or I may freeze to death.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's me again, NegatortheBalance, tossing you another chapter. But first, the disclaimer.**

**Me: Chaos!**

**Chaos: Who are you?**

**Me: Chaos, I am your father. HA! I should have named you Luke.**

**Chaos: Um …**

**Me: Say the disclaimer or I'll bring Annabeth back to life and have her and Vortex fall in love.**

**Chaos: NOOO! Not my Vortex! I'll say the disclaimer.**

**Me: Alright! And then I'll mind – wipe those memories of me.**

**Chaos: NegatortheBalance doesn't own any part of the Inheritance Cycle – wait, err, I mean the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. That right belongs to Christopher Paolini – err, I mean Rick Riordan. All characters attributed to others belong to those others. All other things that Christopher Paolini – err, I mean Rick Riordan – doesn't recognize belong to Negator. Sorry, I thought this was Alagaesia. It's not, right?**

**Me: OF COURSE IT'S NOT! Geez, I'm ashamed of you, Chaos. **_**Mind - wipes Chaos **_**Now, time to answer reviews!**

**WhiteEagle1985: I'll put her weapons as spear and shield.**

** : Wouldn't Artemis notice if she was going to be raped? If you're going to have that kind of thing, at least make it realistic.**

**Mossfrost: Ok.**

Chapter 6: The First Mission

Erebus Point of View

Clash! Bonk! Slice! The sounds of battle filled the air. Erebus won against the rest of his squad.

1000 years later …

FINALLY! We're getting another mission from Lady Chaos. I'd better mask my aura of power.

Chaos Point of View

They've trained a LOT. Each and every member of his squad is at least as strong as a minor primordial. But his aura of power is as great as one of the weaker Primordials on this council! If he masked it, he could have more power than me! I stand up to speak.

"Seventh Squad of the Chaotic Nation! The Titans are rising on Earth, with Order leading them. Your mission is to stop them. And Erebus," I toss him a hood and cloak. "You'd better keep this on while you're there."

Erebus Point of View

Great. We're going back to Earth. Just great. I don't want to go back, and I hear sighs from my squad. "Alright, squad, move out."

We are teleported into the Throne Room of Olympus by Lady Chaos. Zeus stands up and starts to yell. Blah Blah Blah something about him being stupid I think?

"…Who are you people! I am the Mighty Zeus, King of the Gods! Bow before me …" Blah Blah Blah something about him being an ant compared to us. I wasn't really listening. Lady Chaos opened her mouth to speak. Zeus continued babbling."… but the pretty lady can sleep with me."

SLAP! Hera hit Zeus across the face. "Zeus! You dare try to flirt with another woman in front of me!" I got up.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT LADY CHAOS, ZEUS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE KING OF THE GODS, NO ONE TRIES THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Zeus got angry.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, STRANGER! I'M THE KING OF THE GODS!" He raised his masterbolt and threw it straight at me. There was a cloud of dust … And it settled to see me holding the masterbolt. I broke it over my knee, then took out Apeiro, replicated it, transformed the copy into a throwing axe, and threw it straight at Zeus. It sliced his arm off.

"As I was saying, no one tries that and gets away with it."

"But … how?" That was Athena.

"Simple. I am Erebus, Commander of the Seventh Squad of the Chaotic Nation. We are the Elite forces of the Chaotic Nation, a peacekeeping force for the interplanetary disputes. Since Order is attacking this planet, we're helping you."

"That is correct. Order is my evil twin brother. The last time he arose was trillions of millennia ago, and I only beat him because my older brother Vortex funneled his own life force into me."

"Who are you people? I assume you already knew me, since I'm the Almighty King of the Gods!" That was the stupid, stuck – up, pompous brat named Zeus. **Author's Note: Zeus will be a jerk in this story.**

"Do I have to kill you to make my point? I already broke your weapon of power!"

"I am Lady Chaos, Creator of the Universe. I'm technically your great – grandmother. I created the Protenogoi. I am a first being! You gods are at the best third beings, you stuck – up, pompous brat!" My sentiments exactly, but you're wrong. We're second beings, and they're at best fourth beings.

"I don't think so. I am the most powerful being in the world b– " that was as far as he got before I silenced him for good.

"I've wanted to do that for ages. From now on, this council is a democracy."

"Alright. Now that that's done, it's time to move on to another matter. Where is Percy Jackson?" That was Poseidon. I smirked, though they couldn't see it under my hood.

"His soul isn't in the Underworld, so he can't have died, and he should have died of old age by now, so he must be immortal." That was Hades.

"Who cares about him! You have me! The greatest hero ever!" Great, another stuck – up pompous brat.

"Son of Zeus, eh?"

"Yeah, and I bet I could beat you up with one hand tied behind my back!" That was the idiot.

"Oh really? Is that so? I'd like to see you try, and I'll just use my legs." He attacked. I kicked his head off.

"And I believe I have an answer to where he is, council."

**CLIFF HANGER! I'm mean, aren't I? How will the council react to Percy's Return! Or will Erebus unveil who he truly is? I still need at least two more squad members! **

**Template is:**

**Name:**

**Species: (demigod, demititan)**

**Immortal Parent: (Greek)**

**Weapon: (sword, axe, spear, etc)**

**Powers:**

**Bio:**

**Guess the canon characters for a cookie! Oh no! My power line is falling! Give me money to hire people to hold it up by REVIEWING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! It's me, NegatortheBalance, here with your delayed chapter. Now, we need someone to say the disclaimer.**

**Me: Unnamed Son of Zeus! (we'll call him Idiot)**

**Idiot: BLABLA! ****_In idiot language, this is the translation: _****"What! Can't you leave me to fester in the Fields of Punishment in Peace?"**

**Me: No. Moonlight Requiem! Wait … oops … I mean Say the Disclaimer or Else! (A cookie ****_(::)_**** to whoever can guess which tv show "Moonlight Requiem!" came from! ****_ Hint: It's the second in a series, and its name ends with a 'l'._****) **

**Idiot: Blah Blah Blah! ****_In idiot language, this is the translation: _****NegatortheBalance doesn't own any part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, though he wishes he did. All original characters attributed to others are theirs. All other material that Rick Riordan doesn't recognize belongs to Negator. **

**Me: Good idiot. Aqaurion Spada ****_That's a hint_****, take him away! Now, I'm bored, so I'll have Xen Fudo ****_Also a hint _****answer my reviews!**

**Xen Fudo: I am the Immovable, I am Xen Fudo! Also known as Gen Fudo, I am 24,000 years old. Now, I, the High Commander of Neo DEAVA, shall answer your reviews! And give me some donuts. They're good for metaphors. And I can give them to Chairwoman Crea Dolosera, who was known as Rena Rune. She loves them. ****_If he didn't tip you off to which show I'm referring to, nothing will._**

**lolcats: Seriously? A Jason ripoff?**

**WhiteEagle1985: Actually, no. It's not Jason. He wasn't even introduced. This is after Percy Jackson and the Olympians but without Heroes of Olympus.**

**Wolfman613: These bios aren't good, and I already have a child of Gaea, and your child of Ouranos is basically the same as a child of Zeus.**

** : Ok, that's good.**

**Guest (Guest): Er… No. That bit's closed.**

**ghiandaia mimico: Does it look like I really care if you decide to name Percy/Chaos Peraos?**

**Guest (Guest): Er… no.**

**A PJO HOO fan (Guest): I eliminated that problem with the rest of the chapters.**

**Ginny belongs to Freckle-el-Gecko.**

**Beth belongs to WhiteEagle1985.**

Chapter 7: The Search for Perseus

Third Person (and Not me!) Pov

The Perseus Search Team was taking a well – deserved rest from the search for Perseus at Camp Half – Blood. They had been searching for a millennium, after all. Then, they received word that they were to stop searching for Percy, because a war with Order was impending, and they needed to meet the Seventh Squad of the Chaotic Nation. Nico Point of View

Whew. Finally we get a rest. The camp even built us a cabin. That was nice of them. Wait a minute… Where's the rest of the team? Where are Pallas, Pierce, Ginny, Betty, or Thalia? Pallas, son of Crius, named after his brother. Pierce, son of Iapetus, named because Iapetus is called "the Piercer." Ginny, daughter of Hermes, an excellent thief. Beth, daughter of Atlas, one of our three spear – and – shield wielders. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, she finally got over her fear of heights. And me, Nico, son of Hades, the Ghost King. We're all immortal, as Percy seems to be. Wait – I see them over there!

"Hey death breath! Why didn't you see the notice? You were supposed to come with us to meet this squad!" Thalia said that. We've been dating since 100 years ago.

Erebus Point of View

I didn't reveal myself, and I didn't lie. Those gods are fools.

"Flashback"

"After Annabeth died, he joined Chaos' forces. He changed his name too, so you won't know it's him."

"Really? Well, that's good. He's not dead?"

"He's not dead."

"Flashback End"

Ok. So this is the team they put together to search for me. I'm going to take a walk and put down my hood. I need fresh air.

_5 minutes later…_

Chaos Point of View

Where are you, Vortex? I need you. Order's attacking again. I know you're out there somewhere! **Author's Note: As in right next to you somewhere, Chaos.**

Then, Erebus walked along, eyes closed and seemingly deep in thought, with his hood off.

"You missing someone too, Chaos?"

"Yeah. Vortex, my brother. We don't have a chance without him in this war."

"Don't think that way, Chaos! You know we can defeat him. You have the Primordials and me to help you, won't that be enough to make up for the loss of Vortex?"

"Not really."

"Cheer up, Chaos!" He wrapped his wing around me. I felt warmer and slightly happier. "If you think that way, you will lose. Be happy!"

"Thank you, Erebus. And if we don't make it out of this – I wanted to say–"

**Author's Note: MWAHAHAHA! FEEL MY EPIC EVILNESS! I INTERUPTED YOUR MOMENT!**

Crash! Someone was hiding in the bushes!

"Erebus … is PERCY?" Oh shit. My secret's out.

Thalia Point of View

Erebus is Percy? I've found him! Now to …

**Uh oh! What will Thalia do with Erebus' secret? Very, Very Bad! Find out in the next update of the story! **

**I'm thirsty! There's a lemonade stand right in front of me, but I only have 5000 dollars! Each lemonade costs 50000 dollars! Donate 5000 dolloars by REVIEWING! Or else I may die of thirst.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello. It's Me, NegatortheBalance here. Sorry about the formatting last chapter, doesn't process my files well. I'll fix all the formatting after I finish the story.

**Me: LEMONADE KID!**

**LK: What? **

**Me: Say the disclaimer! And gimme a lemonade, since I didn't get enough reviews I had to rob a bank for $30000.**

**LK: Ok! One lemonade coming right up! NegatortheBalance doesn't own any part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, though he wishes he did. All original characters attributed to others are theirs. All other material that Rick Riordan doesn't recognize belongs to Negator.**

**Me: Ahh … Now, time to have Pollon, Apollo, Amata, and Kagura answer my Reviews! Even though it's a paradox to have them all in the same room. ****_The last sentence was a clue to the question asked in the last chapter._**

**Pollon: Bark! ****_He's a dog – like Shadow Angel._**

**Apollo: ****_runs around trying to catch mice to eat_**

**Amata: ****_gets stage fright and starts flying_**

**Kagura: ****_chases after Mikono_**

**Me: Err … I'll just answer them myself.**

**Pollex: DUN DUN DUN!**

**WhiteEagle1985: It seems that any text file you upload to this site undergoes some file corruption.**

** : Careful, your cliff's breaking.**

Chapter 8: The Terror of Thalia

Erebus Point of View

Didn't we all know Thals was evil? She ruined my moment with Chaos, whom I'm infatuated with! Well, I liked Nyx and Annabeth, but never in my rebirth cycle have I even been able to marry my first love in each life. Either she or I always died first.

I hate you, Moirai. Why do I always have to travel these paths?

Chaos' sweet voice, like a stream flowing, snapped me out of my thoughts.

"We have to catch her! She mustn't be allowed to spread your real identity."

And so I flipped my hood up and began my pursuit.

Thalia Point of View

Percy is Erebus? That woman cannot be allowed to capture his heart! She is defiling Annabeth's memory! Hmm … perhaps we can find Annabeth in the Chaotic Nation.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant ship landed … on the STRAWBERRY FIELD!

Well that was convenient.

I asked around for anybody named Annabeth. There were 25.

Out of those I asked for any daughters of Athena. There were 10.

Out of those I asked for anybody with the last name 'Chase'. There was only 1.

"Annabeth!"

"Hey Pinecone Face, good to see you."

"I have interesting news. Erebus, the captain of the Seventh Squad of the Chaotic Nation, is actually Percy!"

"Seaweed Brain is the captain of the Elites? Awesome. I'm second in command of the Fifth, the Recons."

"That's not the point. Don't you want to be with him?"

"Err … A little, but it'd be unprofessional and put me in danger."

"Well, he's falling for another and it's disgracing your memory!"

"Good for him! I'm glad he could find happiness."

"Would you at least try to get him?"

"No."

Well then, I'll have to resort to more _unconventional _means. BWAHAHAHAHA!

During the next day, I was about to trap Annabeth with a seduction potion so she would fall for Percy, until …

Chaos Point of View

GRR! That evil bitch ruined my moment with Erebus! He might not even view me as a friend! I didn't have the chance to say it! Oh, there she is.

Author's Note: Wait five seconds …

Wait a minute … TIME TO DIE!

Annabeth Point of View

Thalia's still trying to get me and Percy together. I really wish she would stop that. Sure, I love him, but that's why I'll let him go. Suddenly, Lady Chaos charged straight at me. _Gulp. _She is scary. She vaulted straight over my head and began beating the crap out of … Thalia?

"Thalia! Were you trying to use a seduction potion on me to make me fall for Erebus, Percy, whatever you want to call him?"

Thalia gulped. "H-h-how did you know?"

Lady Chaos growled. "Who told you the true identity of Erebus?"

Wait a minute … Does this mean Seaweed Brain actually is in a relationship with CHAOS? Isn't she a lazy bitch who just lets all us Squads do the work? Chaos, you're going down.

"Pinecone Face did, milady."

"Don't 'milady' me! It's Lady Chaos to you! And who is this 'Pinecone Face'?"

"The girl you're beating up."

Suddenly, Nico entered the scene.

"NO ONE BEATS UP THALIA, NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE!" He charged in.

"Bad move Nico, Lady Chaos will kick your butt straight through the moon and back."

"Glad you have so much faith in our leader, Lieutenant Sofia." **Author's Note: Greek pronunciation for Wisdom.** It was … It was … PERCY! I ran up and hugged him.

"PERCY!"

He froze. "Who told you that?"

Nico looked shocked, and skidded to a halt. "Erebus is PERCY?

"You will swear upon the Fates to never associate that name with me again, or else. I am not Percy." He began to mutter under his breath. "I am Vortex."

"What was that?" Chaos stopped beating up Thalia to ask.

"Nothing, nothing …"

To make a long story short, Nico, Thalia, and I swore upon the Fates to never associate Percy with Erebus after much beating up and torture.

"Hey Erebus, want to go to Olympus?" I was asking Percy out.

Chaos Point of View

WHAT THE HELL? Now Annabeth's asking him out? A strange feeling bubbled up inside me when I heard that.

"No. I don't think so. Now Chaos, come along. Let's go to Thalassa Kosmos, that sea planet named after Thalassa. I need a break from this planet, and it's the hundredth anniversary of their freedom from their evil dictator."

The strange feeling bubbled down when I heard that. Is he asking me out?

**Cliff Hanger! How will Chaos respond? If you guess the question from chapter 7 correctly you can give me up to 2 OC's and they'll definetily be used as either Captains or Lieutenants of Squads!**

**Uh oh! My house is burning down! Donate a bucket of water to me so I can put it out by REVIEWING! Or else I may burn alive.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! It's me, NegatortheBalance here. Why is no one actually trying to guest the answer to the question mentioned in chapter 7? Seriously. And people stop giving me OC's right after you see OC open spots in earlier chapters, for people who started reading later. Anyways, time for the disclaimer!**

**Me: Hey Order?**

**Order: Who the **** ****_(System Censoring: Imagine whatever you like there.)_**** are you! Don't call me when I'm in the middle of plotting to bring my annoying twin sister who creates things down!**

**Me: It's not nice to talk like that to your dad!**

**Order: I have no father!**

**Me: Whatever. Now say the disclaimer and I won't have to blow you to pieces in the story, and you won't even remember this.**

**Order: ****_Gulp_**** NegatortheBalance doesn't own any part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, though he wishes he did. All characters attributed to others are theirs. All characters from mythology don't belong to anyone. Anything else in this story that Rick Riordan doesn't recognize from his own belongs to Negator.**

**Me: Good son. ****_Mind – wipes _****Now, time to have Mikono, Silvia, Sirius, and Celiane answer reviews! Whee! Another paradox that's also a clue!**

**Mikono: I can't choose! I can't choose! ****_Mind short – circuits _**

**Silvia: Brother! Where's my brother!**

**Sirius: Hello, beloved sister! Let me waste your time with a poem!**

**Celiane: … If these are my reincarnations, we're all screwed. Nobody will ever be able to fix any of their minds. And you'd think a bit of my reason would pass on to at least those two. I guess I'll answer the reviews.**

** : soon = now!**

**interesting (Guest): I'm not good at thinking up names, so I translate words into Greek most of the time instead.**

**daughter of nyx (Guest): Those OC spots are closed.**

**WhiteEagle1985: Thanks for the hose! But wait, it's an electrical fire!**

**Pollex: Chaos agrees with you.**

**Wolfman613: Chaos says she thinks you're wonky.**

Chapter 9: The Dreaded Date, also, the Queen Annabeth's Revenge

(Like Blackbeard's ship in the Sea of Monsters! Get the pun?)

Chaos Point of View

Ahh. We can go on a friendly venture between friends. We've spent quite the amount of time together, and built quite the friendship. I wanted to tell him that he's been a good friend.

"Let's go, Erebus! Anything to get away from here!" I teleport us to that planet.

Third Person (My) Point of View

Meanwhile, I was face – palming and slamming his head onto his desk. She's so tactless. It's a freaking date, for my sake. It's not a damned _friendly venture between friends_, as she thinks it is.

Back to Chaos and Vortex (Erebus)…

Erebus Point of View

She accepted! Yay!

* * *

***** LINE BREAK OF DOOM! *****

* * *

Then, we started free – falling towards the ocean.

"AHHHHH!" I clutched the closest thing to me for my life. Which, unfortunately, was Chaos. She blushed. I blushed back.

We proceeded to hit the water.

"Sorry, 'bus. My aim was off."

We swam around. First we tried some of their food. It turned out they only ate seaweed. Blech. I'll never be able to get that off my tongue. Then "we" meaning she, decided we wanted to go to the dunking booth. Only the dunking booth was to dip people into air, for some reason. I kept missing, because I SUCK at archery, and we were supposed to shoot an arrow with a boxing – glove head that had a field of air around it at a target. Chaos was in the booth and kept laughing her head off. Finally, I hit it, and Chaos fell straight through the planet. Turns out an arrow shot by me holds a lot of force if it hits.

So what did I do?

I jumped through the planet.

_I _jumped through the planet.

I _jumped through _the planet.

I jumped through _the planet_.

I know. Sounds crazy, right?

That's because it was.

And it turns out that she had started sealing up the hole in the planet. So I really, really, got hurt. And I wrecked about half of Chaos' work. So I sealed up that half.

I'm beginning to hate this date.

Chaos laughed herself almost to death, and then she teleported us back to Earth.

Earlier on Earth …

Annabeth Point of View

"Thalia, I changed my mind. I want you to help me win Percy's heart back, since I think Chaos is a lazy bitch that makes the Squads do all the work."

"Ok! We'll call it Operation Heartslice!"

"I'm betting that he'll ask your team to join his Squad. So place these Recon devices everywhere he goes, and if possible, on him. Also place these torture devices on him, and they'll detach to Chaos and cause her pain when she goes near him."

I got some out, and began distributing them to her.

Back to the present …

Annabeth Point of View

I was in the middle of distributing the devices to Thalia and Nico, when Percy and Chaos teleported back.

"Lieutenant Sofia! You are not giving them Chaos technology!"

Oh shit! Chaos and Percy are here!

**DUN DUN DUN! Annabeth's screwed! **

**Review if:**

**A) You think Chaos is a tactless idiot.**

**B) You feel like giving me a fire extinguisher because my house is still on fire and it's actually an electrical fire.**

**C) You know the Answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything and want to share it.**

**If you don't, the world may never know the Answer, Chaos may be perceived as tactful, and my house may burn down.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! It's me, NegatortheBalance. I'm annoyed by all the people who tell me to please update soon. Seriously people, I update four times a week! What is wrong with you! All your reviews will be ignored by me as if they never existed. Anyways, time for the disclaimer. ** **Me: Lieutenant Sofia!** **Annabeth: MY NAME IS ANNABETH! NOT LIEUTENANT SOFIA!**

**Me: As a wise T – shirt once said, "Whatevs." Now say the disclaimer and I won't have to write a death scene for you in the story.**

**Annabeth: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!**

**Me: As a random TV show once said, "Yes. Yes I would."**

**Annabeth: Fine. ****_Whimpers _****NegatortheBalance doesn't own any part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, though he wishes he did. All characters attributed to other people are theirs. All characters recognizable in any mythology don't belong to anybody. All other things non – recognizable from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series belong to Negator.**

**Me: Good girl who got herself killed. Now, time to have a donut crawled with ants answer the reviews! Oops, I meant all Aquarion models, as in Genesis Aquarion, Aquarion Soluna, Aquarion Angel, Aquarion Armageddon, Aquarion Assault Walker, Shadow Genesis Aquarion, Aquarion LOVE, Aquarion Gepada, Solar Aquarion, Aquarion Mars, Aquarion Luna, Aquarion Alpha, Aquarion Omega, Aquarion Delta, Aquaria Type F, Aquaria Type M, Aquarion EVOL, Aquarion Gepard, and Aquarion Spada.**

**Yes, 52 episodes featured eighteen mecha, and that's only the Aquarion or Aquaria models. If you can't guess the answer to the question back in Chapter 7 now, you never will be able to. Now, the reviews shall be answered.**

**WhiteEagle1985: Thanks for the extinguisher!**

**Wolfman613 and : Stop asking me to write/ update faster!**

**NotTelling Xyz: Eh, I'll squeeze him in somewhere, probably as a lieutenant.**

**Pollex (Guest): Dead meat time!**

**thesun'slover (Guest): No, I'm not particularly looking for OC's.**

Chapter 10: Chaos Gives a Beatdown!

Annabeth Point of View

"Err … no I'm not? And why do you people keep calling me Lieutenant Sofia?"

"Oh. Oh, ok."

"Because it's your name! And don't play dumb, because I saw you handing them Chaos Technology! Chaos may be a tactless idiot, but I'm not!"

"HEY! I am not!"

"That just proved that you're really tactless."

"And how do you know this?"

"My dad told me." He clamped his hand over his mouth; as if he said something he wasn't supposed to.

"Poseidon told you?" That was I, always curious.

"Err … 42?"

"Ooo! The answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything! That's a good enough answer!"

My jaw dropped. So did his.

"No it's not, Seaweed Brain!"

"Err … 43?"

"But that is!"

His jaw dropped.

He then proceeded to run away.

Erebus Point of View

Wow. Those two are **_STUPID_**!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I mean, seriously! I just said 42 and 43, which aren't even proper answers!

I ran back, and I saw Chaos beating her up.

"YOU NEVER GIVE AWAY CHAOS TECH! NEVER! NEVER!"

"Mmh … kay, I'll just go track it down."

"Go ahead, Erebus!"

So I shadow traveled to Thalia and Nico.

"GIVE ME THE CHAOS TECH!"

"Fine, fine."

They handed over a bunch of tech, and then I felt two impacts on my face. I brushed it off, though, as nothing.

"How would you and your team like to join my squad?"

"We'd like to, but we have to ask the whole team."

They proceeded to walk away.

Nico Point of View

HAHAHA! Loser, he didn't even notice us implanting the spy and the torture devices; he was too busy checking the tech. But we still have to ask our team if they want to join him.

After a long and boring walk, we reached our cabin. Inside, we found all four other members of our team.

"Hey guys, do you want to join Erebus' squad? Their leader is the man we're looking for."

"You mean … Erebus is PERCY!"

"Yeah, but he made us swear on the Styx not to associate that name with him."

"I'll join. We've not enough people to spar with."

"So will I. I like having more people to prank."

"I'm guessing Chaos will have a large library, so I'll join."

"Me too. I want to see how strong this 'Percy' is."

"Alright! I've got to inform him of your decisions, so back to him I go."

I shadow traveled back to Percy, and I said, "They'll all join, but with … great … power … comes … great … need … to … take … a … nap." I collapsed and fell asleep.

Erebus Point of View

I mist traveled Nico back to his team's cabin, then I mist traveled to Chaos. She was still beating up that crazy lieutenant of Recon, Sofia, I think.

"Hey Chaos! I got the stuff back!"

Then, something flew onto Chaos.

"AHH!" She got electrocuted. Sofia smirked.

"This is your doing!"

"Why yes. Yes it is." I transformed into a blob of pure energy, and a microphone device dropped to the ground. Chaos copied me, and a target torture device dropped to the ground.

"Pinecone Face and Death Breath were helping you! But why exactly? What have you to gain?"

"Everything, _Seaweed Brain_."

"Annabeth? No, you're not Annabeth. You're Annabitch!"

"Kelp Head!"

"Not – So – Wise Girl!"

"Aquaboy!"

"Brainiac 2.0!"

"Sea Scum!"

"Nerdface!"

"Alright you two break it up, break it up. Annabitch, you're going to be transferred to Squad One, Close Combat Brutes, because the current Lieutenant is actually stealthy."

"NOOOO! And my name's not Annabitch, it's Anna_beth_!"

"Whatever you say, Anna_bitch_!"

"Stop calling me that! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Her mind seems to have broken down. Whee!

"Now that that's done, let's go back to Beta Centauri."

"Sure, Erebus."

I extended a hand, she took it, and we flashed off.

**Whee! Anna****_bitch_**** got a mental breakdown and a physical beatdown! Also: The squads are ranked. The higher the number, the better the squad. **

**Squad One: Close Combat Brutes**

**Squad Two: Defensive Combat Tanks**

**Squad Three: Long Range Combat Snipers**

**Squad Four: Mechanics and Engineers**

**Squad Five: Reconnaissance**

**Squad Six: Godly (and Titanly!) Powers**

**Squad Seven: The Elites**

**Oh gods it's way too warm! Give me a blast of cold winds by REVIEWING! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! It's me, NegatortheBalance here, bringing you a new chapter. Whee! It's past the Tenth chapter! This chapter's dedicated to WhiteEagle1985, the reviewer who reviewed each and every chapter at least once! Now, time for the disclaimer!**

**Me: Nico! Thalia!**

**Nico & Thalia: ****_Are currently trying to aggressively eat each other's faces._**

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**Nico & Thalia: ****_Continue trying to eat each other's faces._**

**Me: ****_Stabs each through the eye_**

**Nico & Thalia: OW!**

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**Nico & Thalia: NegatortheBalance doesn't own any part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, though he wishes he did. All characters attributed to other people are theirs. All characters recognizable in any mythology don't belong to anybody. All other things non – recognizable from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series belong to Negator.**

**Me: Good idiots who pissed off the actual first being. Now, time to answer reviews! Reka! Cayenne!**

**Reka: ****_Influences everything with bad luck_**

**Cayenne: ****_Forsees, with Prophecy of Despair, the Cursed Wedding_**

**Me: Err … STOP USING YOUR ELEMENT POWERS!**

**Reka & Cayenne: ****_Continue_**

**Me: Forget it! ****_Murders Reka to get rid of her bad luck, then starts to answer reviews myself._**

**WolfMan613: A better question is: Will Annabeth, or ****_you _****for that matter, survive this story?**

**WhiteEagle1985: I agree.**

**Pollex (Guest): Let's ask Alaska!**

Chapter 11: Pinch and Poke War!

Erebus Point of View

So there I was, embroiled in a full – out pinching and poking war. Why? Umm … I think I'll just give you a flashback.

_"* Flaskback *"_

After we teleported back onto Beta Centauri, we decided to go eat. It's actually unnecessary, really, since we're both second beings, but she doesn't know that, so I have to keep up the facade.

_Thirty Minutes Later …_

Delicious! It's not much of an energy boost, but it does taste good!

We then proceeded to walk back to the Chaotic Nation Headquarters. On the way, I bumped into her, and she retaliated by poking me. Then I pouted, and pinched her. She pinched me, I poked her, and the cycle went on.

_"* Flashback End *"_

Chaos Point of View

He's so cute when he pouts. Wait … why am I saying that? Think of Vortex, think of Vortex, think of Vortex!

Subconsciously, while pinching and poking each other, we had sat down on a bench. Then we leaned in, to better pinch and poke. But we proceeded to lean closer …

Closer …

Closer …

Closer …

Then, an unknown man dropped from the sky, right next to us.

**Author's Note: Moment Interruption! Method 2! Count: 2!**

**EVILNESS SHALL REIGN! My two favorite children are not going to get a moment until Count: 3!**

Erebus Point of View

"DAD! Seriously! First Thalia, now you! And where the hell have you been! I haven't seen you since you gave me Apeiro Lepida!"

"If you must know, I was busy balancing everything! Sheesh! I can't always keep an eye on you!"

Chaos Point of View

Umm … how does Erebus know him? Isn't his father Poseidon?

"I hate to break up the father – son argument, but who the hell are you?"

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot my siblings didn't know their father. Seriously, you are a _bad _parent. Almost as bad as the Olympians."

"HEY! Do _not _compare me to my snot – nosed great – great – grandson Zeus!"

"Umm … Exactly who are you? I'd be Zeus's great – grandmother, so you're my father?"

"Yeah, yeah …"

"DAD! You're not supposed to drop hints about your identity to my siblings or their descendants!"

"And who would you be, Erebus? This isn't Poseidon, that's for sure!"

"Oh well. Since you dropped a hint, dad, we might as well crumble the facade. I'm Vortex, your big brother, - remember me? – and this is our father, Negator."

"BIG BROTHER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! HOW COULD YOU LET ME BELIEVE THAT?"

"Erm … technically I was … But hopefully I don't have to kill myself again, right dad?"

"No. Your younger sister Void will help us."

"And this will help how?"

"She's another Second, the one of the faded. You create, Vortex sustains your creations, Order destroys, and Void traps the destroyed."

A woman proceeded to flash in.

"Hey big sis, big bro, dad."

Vortex proceeded to whisper into my ear.

"She has a big crush on our brother."

"Anyways, you guys are all pairs. Creation Pair (you and Vortex), Destruction Pair (Void and Order), Matter Pair (You and Order), Guardian Pair (Void and Vortex). You balance each other. That way I, the Balance, don't have to work so much. Get it?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Ok! Now you can't speak a word of our identities to anyone! It's our biggest secret that I and the Guardians Exist!"

"Sure, dad. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"DROP BY MORE OFTEN!"

"Sure! The only one of your siblings unknowing of me is your brother. That means I have to go tell him, so I can keep the Balance."

"Fine."

Then, they all flashed their separate ways.

**No cliffs, since I feel nice today, but it's a shorter chapter than usual.**

**And remember: I dedicate each chapter with a 1 as its last digit to the reviewers who review all ten of the chapters preceding it! That means: REVIEW! (So I can get a bag of Candy! I'm starving.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! It's me again, NegatortheBalance, bringing you another chapter. Now, time for the disclaimer!**

**Me: Minotaur! There's an annoying group of … erm … people in the area and you can get rid of him if you say the disclaimer.**

**Minotaur: MOO! (Translation: Yes.) Moo moo, ROAR, moo moo Roar. (Translation: NegatortheBalance doesn't own any part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, though he wishes he did. All characters attributed to other people are theirs. All characters recognizable in any mythology don't belong to anybody. All other things non – recognizable from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series belong to Negator.**

**Me: ****_Directs him to Wolfman613and _****Readers. If you are reading this, don't put it explicitly that you want me to update more. Unless you hate the story and are flaming it, I know that you want that already. Now, time to answer reviews!**

**Me: Apollonius! Toma! Mykage!**

**Apollonius: ****_Starts trying to eat Celiane's face_**

**Toma: You love her … that much? Then die!**

**Mykage: ****_(Thinking) _****My love was denied! That gives me the right to be a complete bitch to everyone! **

**Erm … They're all obsessed with love. Ok. I'll … just answer the reviews myself and back away slowly.**

**WhiteEagle1985: Yay! Candy! ****_Starts munching _****Readers! If you're reading this, WhiteEagle needs some OCs for his stories! Go to his profile where there's a link to his blog if you're interested!**

**Pollex (Guest): Chocolate!**

**The people who continuously say basically "UPDATE!": SHUT THE ************************************************** ************************************************** **********************(insert long line of profanity culled from books, translations, life and "Friends") UP!**

Chapter 12: Love Quatrilateral of Aquarion EVOL.

Chaos Point of View

I couldn't help but think that my sister Void reminds me of myself, because she has a crush on her older brother too. Though it's Order, my Negator (I always considered him as such) will probably just imprison him. He's always been lenient.

Then, Order flashed down next to me. IN A GIANT SHADOWY GODLIKE MECHA THINGY WITH WINGS! He popped out of it and landed next to me.

"What do you want, my evil twin brother?"

"I came to talk, albeit in my Shadow Genesis Mecha, so I can destroy the world, and YOU WITH IT MUAHAHAHA! Oops, did I give anything away? I'm guessing Father already spoke to you about it?"

"Accidentally. He was visiting our older brother, who was actually my army's commander. He kind of gave his identity away."

"And I'm guessing you know about our younger sister, too?"

"Yeah. Void is … well … strange. I heard she has a crush on you."

"Really? Well, I don't have one on her."

I'm betting Void saw that and her heart broke.

"I have one on you."

Wait, what?

Umm … did my evil brother say he liked me? NONONO! IT CAN"T BE TRUE!

I screamed. Then, my scream was cut off by something soft and wet. I realized that it was my brother's lips.

_Meanwhile …_

* * *

Vortex Point of View

I smiled sadly. My brother also likes my sister? Well, I love her enough to let her be happy. Then, my train of thought was interrupted by the sense of a being of power appearing in front of me.

"Hey, big bro."

It was Void.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know when I said that I had a crush on my older brother and asked you for advice?"

"Yeah? What about that?"

"About that, it wasn't Order … it's you."

Oh crap. Don't tell me, now this is a quadrilateral. But at least I know why she was willing to fight for us.

"I–"

I was interrupted by a kiss to my cheek by Void.

* * *

Third Person (My) Point of View

I chuckled sadly. I may be omnipotent, but it doesn't take an idiot to know Chaos does not like Order. And Vortex does not like Void. But I never knew those two would create a quadrilateral. I thought Order might like Void and vice versa, but I didn't think this would happen.

Oh well.

Then I heard my two favorite children yell, "DAMN YOU FATHER! AND NO, I DO NOT LIKE ORDER / VOID!"

Then, "I LIKE VORTEX / CHAOS!"

Finally, "WAIT, DID I JUST HEAR THAT?"

And that's why you don't yell to the farthest reaches of the universe.

* * *

**Lately, I haven't thought up many plot ideas. So, what do you think I should do in the next chapter? A battle with Order, Gaia and Kronos? Or more love problems?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another Chapter! Chocolate somehow still makes me hyper! Yay! Caffeine is awesome! Yay! Yay! Yay! ****_Effect wears off_**** Oh, I see. It only makes me hyper when I eat at least a pound at once. Now, time for the disclaimer!**

**Me: Void!**

**Void: What, dad? If you wanted to know, I'm not going to follow Mykage's example like my brother Order.**

**Me: Say the disclaimer and I'll remove the heartbreak and pair you with Order!**

**Void: Ok! NegatortheBalance doesn't own any part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, though he wishes he did. All characters attributed to other people are theirs. All characters recognizable in any mythology don't belong to anybody. All other things non – recognizable from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series belong to Negator.**

**Me: Good girl. Now, time to have Otoha, Futaba, Donar Dantes, Suomi Konepi, and Sophia Belin answer reviews!**

**Otoha: Die, Celiane!**

**Futaba: Then I'll make them happy! I'll bring in LOTS of wingless ones!**

**Donar Dantes: My students will NOT fall in love!**

**Suomi Konepi: I'm supposed to WHAT? ****_Blushes_**

**Sophia Belin: ****_while drinking tea with Gen Fudo, suddenly becomes with a voice soft and caring_**

**Me: Err … whatever. There's only one review, so I'll just answer it myself. These people are either obsessed with love or immature.**

**WhiteEagle1985: Yay! Useful stuff and more chocolate! So a battle it will be.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Total Chaos (And NOT my daughter!)

Vortex Point of View

I instantly flashed to my original home. It was the fourth plane of reality. I had created it the first time I remembered who I was. Who I truly was. I had just heard that Chaos liked me, but Void was trying to hound me. And that probably Order was trying to hound Chaos. My father flashed in, and with him, my children: Death (he was somewhat like Order, though not that much), Life (she was like Chaos), Existence, (he was the one most like me), and Absence (she was like Void). I created them in about my third life, when I first remembered, as when I was Erebus I did not. Then I was called Perseus like I was most recently, but was a son of Zeus. When I "died" that time, I actually faked dying and teleported back here, but since my mortal avatar then was … well, mortal, I eventually had to reform myself truly. I find that funny – I was named after myself.

There are nine realms of reality, and this is the First. This Realm always has the best endings, while the others are closer and closer to End. End … he is our true foe, and without a restoration of balance, my uncle (for he is my father's brother, though he is his younger brother) will kill my father, and thereby destroy us all, for the realms are guided by Balance.

"Father, don't think like that. You know we can stop End. If you and your siblings fall, we can take yours and their places." That was Existence, always the optimistic one.

"Asked Life out yet?" I whispered with a devious smirk, so no one but Life and he could hear.

"Father!" Their faces colored red in embarrassment. Then Death and Absence started to chuckle.

"You two are some to talk. You think I can't feel the emotions pouring off you two? I'm betting Order and Void will finally end up like you two."

They blushed too. Now all of my children are blushing.

"Speaking of those two, Order confessed his love for Chaos and Void confessed her love for your father."

"Seriously father? Did you have to bring that up?"

"HAHAHA! Father, if I know anyone, I know Void, and she's gonna come after you."

"Ugh, don't bring it up Absence. And Death, what do you think Order's gonna do?"

"I'm betting he'll attack Beta Centauri!"

"OH SHIT! Dad, children, follow me!"

And we all teleported to Beta Centauri.

_While the whole conversation was going on …_

* * *

Chaos Point of View

I instantly flashed to a secret room in my palace, under my throne. Today was … well hectic. I learned that both my known brother's like me, I have a sister and a father, I'm not a first being, and my Negator is still alive.

Ugh.

Then, my children, the Primordials appeared.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"It's … well … hectic. Too much information in one day."

"What kind? Can you tell us?"

"No. It's a secret till I get permission from my father."

"Aren't you a first being? How do you have a father?"

OH SHIT! I LET THE SECRET OUT!

I remained silent.

"Mom? Was that part of your secret?"

"Mom?"

"Mom?"

Then, I heard the "Red Alert! Security Breach! Order! Kronos!"

"Let's go! My evil brother and your nephew are here!"

When we got outside …

"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT US!"

Then, my Father, my Negator, and four people who looked like miniature versions of me and my siblings appeared in a swirling black portal.

* * *

Existence Point of View

"Father? What's that?"

He didn't hear me since he continued to curse in an archaic old language seeming to be older than us.

"What's that giant dark – angel like looking thing?"

My grandfather answered.

"That's a Shadow Genesis Mecha, particularly the Shadow Genesis Infinity, which can even defy the laws of cause – and – effect. It was thought to be destroyed. In fact, all the Shadow Genesis Mecha were thought to be destroyed. The other one is the Shadow Genesis Reaper, able to cause instant death to any fourth or lower being. The only way we'll be able to beat them is by using a Genesis Mecha, but they are all destroyed, as they were in the Second Age, the Age of the Machine Angels. The only way to get more would to be to ask the Deus Ex Machina – the god born from the Solar Genesis Wings, the original Genesis Mecha, before it was corrupted turning it into the Shadow Genesis Infinity – Infinity. But he faded."

Then, a bright flash lit up the scene.

" No I didn't, Gramps!"

"Infinity! Meet your new siblings!"

"Really? I have new siblings! Four of them? Hey wait is that? DAD!"  
He jumped on my – I mean technically OUR father's back.

"So how's he your dad?"

"That's simple, little bro! He was the creator of the Solar Genesis Wings!"

"Wow. Our dad certainly gets around a lot!"

"Yeah! Anyways, you need Genesis Mecha? Here you go!"

He snapped his fingers and seven Genesis Mecha appeared. The Solar Genesis Evolution, the Solar Genesis Union, the Genesis Fusion, the Genesis Reaper, the Genesis Moon, the Genesis Dragon, and the War Genesis.

I don't know how I knew their names, but I just did.

Gramps got in the Solar Genesis Evolution, Father got in the Solar Genesis Union, he got in the Genesis Fusion, Death got in the Genesis Reaper, Life got in the Genesis Moon, I got in the Genesis Dragon, and Absence got in the War Genesis.

"Hahahaha! Infinity, I haven't seen you since the time of the Original Perseus!"

"It's been a long time, dad. Now let's take these guys down!"

Then, my cousin Gaia jumped onto the field, and a Shadow Genesis Mecha arose to cover her. That traitor!

"Face the might of the Shadow Genesis CORE!"

"You will fall, traitorly cousin!"

"You're my cousin? I've never seen you before, but no, you will fall!"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Whoa, the setup for a battle took longer than I liked. It'll set things up quite a bit though. The Shadow Genesis and Genesis Mecha Ideas come from Aquarion and Aquarion Evol and I do not truly own them.**

**Next chapter there will be a battle using these Mecha, and then on – foot duels of Chaos v.s. Void and Vortex v.s. Order for the love of the one they love.**

**Also: **

**I am changing the name of this story, since I want it to become a series, to "The Vortex Chronicles: Remember The Past"**

**Should Order, Void, and End have children? I'll probably add it in somewhere in the next three chapters. **

**And make sure to REVIEW! (For Jelly Beans!) () () () () ()**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's Me Here! NegatortheBalance! Here's your new chapter! The name was changed! Try to remember it! Now, time for the disclaimer!**

**Me: INFINITY!**

**Infinity: What, gramps?**

**Me: First, DON'T CALL ME GRAMPS! Second, say the disclaimer! Or else …**

**Infinity: Or else what?**

**Me: Erm … hmm … Or else I'll pair you with Aprodite! Hey, that's not a bad idea, anyone want him to randomly be paired with Aprodite? SARCASM! ****_Whispers _****I'll probably pair him with Nyx.**

**Infinity: ****_Shudders, groans, and starts to back away _****NegatortheBalance doesn't own any part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, though he wishes he did. All characters attributed to other people are theirs. All characters recognizable in any mythology don't belong to anybody. All other things non – recognizable from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series belong to Negator.**

**Me: Thank you. Now, time for the creation of slightly random Void children! Who will answer my reviews! VOID!**

**Void: Yes, father?**

**Me: Create some experimental beings that are highly unstable to answer my reviews please! **

**Void: ****_Creates A Creation_**

**?: Hello. I am an experimental mechanical review answerer! I am ?! My name is ?. I shall now answer reviews.**

**Wolfman613: Glad to see you learned your lesson about bugging me.**

**WhiteEagle1985: Erm … I'm giving out virtual jelly beans!**

**Lovepercy (Guest): I. Already. Fixed. That. Gods. I've. Already. Heard. This. You bugged me. No virtual jelly beans for you!**

**To all the reviewers who didn't bug me: You reviewed! Here're some virtual jelly beans! () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()() () () () () () () () () () ()**

Chapter 14: Mechanical Angel Showdown!

(That happened at least once in each Aquarion Series!)

Chaos Point of View

WHOA! Who are those people! I see one's my father and one's my brother, but who are the other five? One bears a resemblance to me, another to Order, another to Void, and another to my Negator. The last looks like pure light energy condensed into a humanoid figure with wings. Wait a minute … Did Gaia just betray us? DAMN YOU DAUGHTER!

I continue to watch, and during that time, Gaia's Mecha got taken down, and so did Kronos', but the four that bore a resemblance to my siblings' Mecha were destroyed. Then, my Father, my Negator, and the winged humanoid of light proceeded to battle Order.

Infinity Point of View

My Father and Gramps charged flanking and slightly behind me, while I led the charge. I powered up my twin cannons and twin swords to unleash a devastating combination attack, merging four energy beams into one and blasting my uncle with pure light energy and Gramps' Mecha's arms lengthened and his fists spiraled together to smash into my Uncle while my Father's Mecha emanated an aura of incredible power, and it sprouted two Angel – Like wings, then blasted a beam of psionic energy towards my uncle, smashing him in the head.

But it still was not enough.

My uncle's Mecha finally struck. It formed countless fists to attack us, and then arms snaked from the fists back to the Mecha. We managed to dodge most of them, but clearly we stood no chance, as his Mecha amplified his power levels many times more than ours did.

"We need to combine our powers and Summon Beginning!" I telepathically shouted to them.

"How? We're not very familiar with the mechanics of these things!"

"Just say Merge One and Merge Two, and flank me!"

"Alright. Merge One!"

"Whatever you say. Merge Two!"

"Merge Form: Genesis! Genesis Merge! Evolve, Genesis Mecha! Take the path to the Sun, and Redeem and Cleanse those in your path! Go, Ultimate Holy Genesis Machine Angel: Solar Genesis Angel of Redemption!"

Our three Mecha began to spin around and around in a circle, slowly drawing inward, and formed into a gigantic winged humanoid with wings, glistening with light, and twin swords on its back.

"Impossible, he actually managed to unleash the Ultimate Machine Angel! Without the Solar Genesis Wings!"

"You forget I am the Creator of most of the Genesis Mecha, and my Father created the Solar Genesis Wings, and Gramps is a First!"

"Shut up, stop bragging, and fight!"

"Fine, Dad, fine."

And we charged at each other.

Order Point of View

It can't be! I thought it required the almost infinite power of the Solar Genesis Wings to create that! Oh well, I have that! And it's the Corrupted Version too! So I defied the laws of cause and effect, and used the Infinity power of my Mecha to create swords, then hands, then arms, that slashed at the Angel of Redemption Author's Note: I'd call your Mecha the Shadow Angel of Rederption. It's really, really, lame. I mean, you only sprout random things in the air that grow arms back to you! So it's the Genesis Angel of Redemption versus the Shadow Angel of Rederption., but all missed as the Angel flashed from place to place. They continued slashing wildly around, and I kept sprouting more. I'll be sure to hit it sometime!

"Trinity Planetary Redemption: Multidimensional Triple Cross!" Really? He's naming an attack? How lame is that?

Then the Angel grew to be the size of this planet, and one arm lengthened and struck one of this planet's moons, a leg grew a sword striking another of this planet's moons, and a wing transformed into a bow and arrow, and the arrow was fired and struck the last of the planet's moons. Then this planet's Sun merged with the Angel, a cannon blasted a pulse through this planet's core, and they chanted a phrase that made me shiver in my Mecha. They're summoning Him?

"Unleash Holy Genesis!"

"Three Moons, Unleash the Lunar Power of Hell."

"One Sun, Unleash the Solar Power of the Heavens."

"Planetary Core, Unleash the Earthly Power of this Planet."

"Redemption of Genesis! World, Begin Anew! Arise, Beginning! Arise, the Machine God! Awaken Now! Genesis!"

Then, a Being, whom I can only assume to be a First, sprouted out of the Angel, and blasted my Mecha and completely annihilated it, then restored everything that the Angel destroyed, and destroyed the Angel.

Beginning Point of View

(I figured that if I have End, I probably should also have Beginning.)

"HAHAHAHA! It's been ages since anyone's been able to awaken me. This is why I gave you that design, little brother. Who's this?"

"It seems that three Machine Angels can do that in place of the Original. This is Infinity, my grandson and you already know Vortex, my son."

"So what's the real reason you called me?"

"First, we knew that only you would be able to destroy the corrupted Solar Genesis Wings, and second, you're the only one with enough power to help us stop End and restore Balance."

"So is our Apocalyptic Armageddon Brother awakened yet?"

"Not unless my other son who had the corrupted Solar Genesis Wings awakens him with Ragnarok."

"Why did our brother have to design Ragnarok anyway? And why did the stupid Nordic think it's the end of the Nordic gods? It's a _machine_, for our sakes."

"I know, I know."

**DUN DUN DUN! There are 3 firsts? Where is Ragnarok? Does most of this not belong to me? Find out!**

**And yes, most of this does not belong to me. Especially the merge one and merge two parts. **

**Review and get cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	15. Chapter 15 and 155

**New Chapter! New Chapter! I filtered someone's brain to write a new chapter! Here you go! Now, time for the disclaimer!**

**Me: Big Brother!**

**Beginning: What, Negator?**

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**Beginning: No.**

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**Beginning: No.**

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**Beginning: No.**

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**Beginning: No.**

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**Beginning: No.**

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**Beginning: No.**

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**Beginning: Fine! NegatortheBalance doesn't own any part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, though he wishes he did. All characters attributed to other people are theirs. All characters recognizable in any mythology don't belong to anybody. All other things non – recognizable from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series belong to Negator.**

**Me: Thank you! Now, time to have End answer my reviews! End!**

**End: What, Negator?**

**Me: Answer my reviews!**

**End: Fine. But I'll end your precious world!**

**WhiteEagle1985: Here's some cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

Chapter 15: UNLEASH RAGNAROK! RAGNAROK!

End Point of View

I need more power. I'm not awake yet. I need someone to use RAGNAROK! Like my annoying older brother needed someone to unleash Holy Genesis to awaken, I need someone to unleash Ragnarok. It seems like he has awaken and stopped Order, who's technically my nephew if you think about it. Order's the most likely candidate to unleash Ragnarok, if he could just _find _it!

Vortex Point of View

What the? What's Ragnarok? It seems like its some machine, that awakens End. Eh, the Nordic were technically right about that being the End of the world.

"Father? Are there any _other _Firsts?"

"Not that I know of."

"How about any other Seconds?"

"Son, to my knowledge, only End has one: LIVE, also named EVIL."

"Clever pun."

"So it is, so it is."

Then, LIVE flashed in.

"So, you're LIVE." I said, in a bored – ish tone.

He squinted his eyes, then repeated in exactly the same tone, "So, you're Vortex."

Author's Note: Ranger's Apprentice anyone? Fourth Book, when Halt meets Ragnak? Anyone? Oh well …

"Whose side are you on, LIVE, also named EVIL?"

Then, he split into a girl and a boy.

"Both. I am Live. She is Evil. We together form LIVE, also named EVIL. She is on Father's side. I am on Uncle's."

Then, Evil flashed away.

"Alright. How much do you know of this family?"

"Not much. Only about all First and Seconds."

"Well, let's introduce you to the Thirds!"

I drew all the Thirds in.

"These two are Aether and Hemera; this is Chronos and Ananke; they are Hydros and Thalassa; this couple is Ouranos and Gaia, and the four left over are Nyx, Eros, Phanes, and Tartarus."

"Hey! Who the hell are you to talk about us like that?"

I ignored them. "Don't answer them, dear cousin."

"Whatever you say."

"These are my children, Existence, Life, Death, and Absence."

"Hello? So you're our uncle?"

"And these are … actually, I haven't met them."

"Hi, uncles! We're Void's children! I'm Cosmos, he's Nebula, and she's Supernova!"

"Really? Well, nice to meet you."

"Anyways, anyone else?"

"No, Order doesn't have any children. Chaos lost one to Order, he was named Erebus, and was a reincarnation of me after I gave my power to Chaos so she could beat Order."

**So? How'd you like that? I'll update that tomorrow and post a new chapter on Friday. This is really more filler because I can't think of anything to do with Ragnarok yet. **

**Review for diamonds! **

Chapter 15.5: Order, Ragnarok, and Evil

Evil Point of View

"Father, Live is on their side. Shall I help Order find Ragnarok?"

"That would be nice. But, Order is incapacitated – out of Order, so to speak – so you'll have to wake him up. Your cousin, the daughter of Negator, Void, seems to be falling for him. I have no doubt that this was my brothers' plan, and it would resolve all problems and help stop Order's lust for power. You must capture his heart and lead him to our side, lest we lose this important tool. After all, only a son of Balance can tip it."

I pouted. I have to capture _his _heart? I'd rather flirt with star rats that stab bats! This is not a ton of fun. **Author's Note: You may think this was nonsensical, and it is, but reverse these three phrases: STAR RATS, STAB BATS, NOT A TON. Also, LIVE EVIL. They're all reversible. **

"Fine, dad, fine. But you owe me a BIG favor!"

"Of course I do."

Then I flashed to where Order was then, and woke him up with a stream of power, and just before he opened his eyes, I changed my appearance to a Native American man's, teleported him to a reservation, controlled the inhabitants to attack each other with papayas, and screeched weirdly, "No sir! Away! A papaya war is on!"** Author's Note: Another reversible phrase: NO SIR AWAY A PAPAYA WAR IS ON.** He opened his eyes.

He looked around, his eyes grew big, and he said, "Ummm …"

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He should have seen the expression on his face! HAHAHAHAHA! Ackk … choking, … I gasped for air, and I finally stopped laughing.

He then proceeded to look at me with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Umm … Err … Who are you?"

"Evil!"

"I said who, not what!"

"I'm Evil!"

"I said who, not what!"

"I'm Evil!"

"Is your name actually Evil?"

"Maybe. Is it? Am I Live or am I Evil? Or am I LIVE, also named EVIL? Or maybe EVIL, also named LIVE? You decide: who am I?"

"Umm … Err … You're Evil?"

"Was that a question? You answer mine first because I asked first!"

I heard my father laughing in my head. "You're so juvenile sometimes, Evil!"

"Umm … Err … You're EVIL, also named LIVE?"

"Another question? STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS!"

"Ok. You are evil."

"OF COURSE I AM! DUH!"

"Ok. Your name is Evil."

"FINALLY!"

"Now, father says I have to lead you to Ragnarok so you can tip the Balance as a son of him, bla bla bla, stupid insanity, etc. So follow me!"

Order Point of View

Man. She's hot. I think I may be losing my crush on Chaos.

She flashed off, and I just stood there. I continued to stand there, staring dumbfounded at the place she was.

Then …

…

…

…

A papaya smashed into my face.

"NO SIR! AWAY! A PAPAYA WAR IS ON!"

Smash! Smash!

Then, I murdered everyone who'd ever touched a papaya on that particular reservation, and evaporated the papayas.

Evil flashed back.

"Aren't you going to follow me?" She said, with an annoyed expression on her face.

I didn't answer.

"Oh well, fine, I'll just drag you." She grabbed my hand, and flashed off.

**Oh my? Will Order survive? Will he still be paired with Void in the end? Who will Evil be paired with? Do spiders eat Seconds? Am I random, even though I'm the Balance? Answers will be given, some now, some later!**

**Yes, I'm random. Very much so.**

**Spiders eat seconds. Giant God Spiders eat Seconds. Quantum Spiders eat SECONDS.**

** () ()**

** (* *)**

** ()**

**This is Praying Bunny. Review to help him reach God.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! It's me, Negator the Balance, here with your new chapter! Now, time for the disclaimer! Sorry since it's late, but I'm lazy.**

**Me: LIVE!**

**Live: What, Unc?**

**Me: Don't call me Unc!**

**Live: Was that all?**

**Me: No. Say the disclaimer!**

**Live: Do I get to date my crush?**

**Me: Maybe … ****_I say mysteriously_**

**Live: I'm in! And for the pathetic idiot readers, reviews can be used to determine my crush! There's a default too!**

**Me: Don't Delay! Review Today!**

**Live: NegatortheBalance doesn't own any part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, though he wishes he did. All characters attributed to other people are theirs. All characters recognizable in any mythology don't belong to anybody. All other things non – recognizable from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series belong to Negator.**

**Me: Good nephew. Now, time to answer reviews with Evil! Who is really Evil! Evil!**

**Evil: Was my brother here? ****_Sniffs the air like … like … like A MOGLIN! (AQW anybody? Nobody? Is AE that unknown? GO PLAY ARTIX ENTERTAINMENT GAMES RIGHT NOW IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THEM!) No … like … like … like A BOSS! No … like … like … like A WOLF! Yeah, that's right, a wolf. _**

**Me: Maybe … ****_I say mysteriously_** **Evil: What's in it for me if I answer your ************************************************** ************************************************** **************************_(Insert long string of curses and profanity here)_**** reviews? ** **Me: I'll pair you with your crush …**

**Evil: ****_Squeals like a Schoolgirl! _****YUSH YUSH! **

**WhiteEagle1985: Chapter 15 was good for filler only. 15.5 was more humorous. And here's some diamonds! Praying Bunny will pray for your soul.**

** () ()**

**(* *)**

** ()**

**Jeffery (Guest): Oh? You mean Beginning and End compared to Ra and Apophis? Well, there's no intentional Ra reference here. Diamonds? Praying Bunny is praying for your soul.**

** () ()**

**(* *)**

** ()**

Chapter 16: Back on Earth …

? Point of View

Yes! All is in place! I will finally overthrow the gods! We Primordials shall rule again, and my brothers and sisters will not be able to interfere!

Then, Gaia walked into the room, and plopped onto my lap.

"T – "

"Don't say my name!" I hissed.

"Sorry, brother. But I wasn't going to!"

"Now what was it, love?" I gave her a kiss.

"Uncle is somewhere off this planet. Also, Typhon and Echidna have … well … produced …" She blushed.

"Go on." I smiled knowingly.

"Some new strains of monsters. Five new monsters in total."

"Where are these new strains?" I said bored.

"Here, in cages. They may hate us, so …"

"Yeah. I understand."

"You do?"

"And that's why I'm letting them free."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

The cages all opened.

"Thank you massster. We are in your eternal debt. Sssss." A serpentine voice. Then a creature stepped out of the shadows. That was a … winged Python? How is he … her … it … whatever! talking?

"We agree with our sister. She is the smartest of us anyways." A voice heavy and deep. Then they too stepped out of the shadows. They were a pair of 10 – armed, two – headed giants. One set of arms placed normally, one set of arms just below the first set of armpits, one set of arms directly behind the first set, one set of arms directly behind the second set, one set of arms sprouting from their shoulders, one head placed normally, and one head sprouting directly out of the back of the first head.

"I agree as well. Now we can go play with all the half – bloods! Yay! Half – bloods seem to _love _being torn apart!" This was a light and happy voice. She was always in the light even before I opened the cages, and she seemed to be made out of pure light. Like my nephew Aether, I thought.

"Half – bloods don't love … you know what, forget it. Anyways, thanks, whoever you are. I'm not going to even get out of the shadows, because it's bad for my life force." A rather dark and ominous voice. A being of darkness, like my dead brother Erebus. Aether was his son, and Hemera his daughter, and my sister Nyx loved him before uncle killed him. Nyx is my type. Darker. Even though I don't seem dark. Gaia is really just a toy to me. Just as she was to Ouranos.

"Now, please introduce yourselves. Also, only call me Lord, sir, or something around those lines."

"I'm Thynop. Daughter of Typhon and Echidna. Like my favorite brother Python, my name'sssssss a rearrangement of our father Typhon'sssssss name. I really detest Apollo." Oh, so she's a she. I'm guessing she likes Python.

"We're the twin giants, Nadcehi and Danihec. Brothers to Thynop. Our names are rearrangements of our mother Echidna's name. We like crushing things, and we like crushing Cyclops best!"

"I'm Wodahs! I'm the anti – darkness here, and that's why my name is shadow backward. Sister to Thynop, Nadcehi, and Danihec. Can I go play with half – bloods already! It's fun for both of us! Half – bloods love having their faces rearranged!" At this, the unnamed shadowy guy groaned and shrunk back.

"Wodahs, how many times do I have to tell you, half – bloods do NOT enjoy that! Sorry about that. I'm Thgil, anti – light at your service, name is light backwards, brother to Wodahs, Danihec, Nadcehi, and Thynop. I like scaring Phobos and Deimos."

"I'm Gaia! I'm Lord – "

"Don't say my name!"

"Fine. I'm his, … well, I guess girlfriend …"

"I am the boss of this organization. I am …"

**A really filler chapter, really. Anyways, I updated the last chapter a bit. If you guess who ? is correctly is you get 100 pieces of super – compressed masses of carbon! Also! REVIEW! Or the dreaded Blue Screen of Doom will get you! DOOOOOOOM! Listen to Riot by Three Days Grace! My evil parents (mother) kidnapped me for three days (three hours) And I barely got a 10 second (10 minute) break to type this! That was rather random! Gotta go bye! NegatortheBalance signing off!**


	17. Author's Note: OF DOOM!

**Sorry about this. It's NegatortheBalance, but I don't have a new chapter. Recently all the people who knew of this time period have disappeared (I lost inspiration) I cannot filter their memories for an undetermined point of time. This timeline needs fixing. I shall fixing errors.**

**Sorry,**

**Negator.**


End file.
